


【HP|GS】秘密

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林虚拟地名。他们都有两个秘密。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】秘密

秘密·萨拉查有两个秘密

萨拉查有两个秘密。

他要先说第一个。

沿纳西河往西往北，是沃达丰山脉，那是纳西河的源头。纳西河一跃从沃达丰山脉奔腾而下，一路接纳了多条小河小溪，最终汇成汹涌的大江大河，一往无前地狂奔至欧西海。纳西河四季奔腾不息，是无数人的生命之河，它养活了千千万万的活物。而离沃达丰不远处，在纳西河尚还温柔的时候，拐个弯往北走，能看到一条蜿蜒的小河从亚林娜森林一直伸展过来，和纳西融为一体。再往里走，能看到小河自一大块湖泊而出。

很少的人知道，那块湖下面藏着一条溶洞，链接着更往北的一片小湖泊。而那块湖泊太靠北了，只有盛夏才见得它冰雪消融。那是亚林娜森林的另一个边缘。

而这里，就是萨拉查的家。

这就是他的第一个秘密。

他是一个麦勒狄克斯，身上天生带着血魔咒，能够变成一条巨蟒，一个怪物。

当他还小的时候，萨拉查被迫和母亲分离，被逼跳入那片小湖，穿过溶洞，爬出了亚林娜森林。

在离亚林娜和纳西都不远的地方，坐落了一个小村庄，而亚林娜森林虽然危险，但物资丰富，于是这个小村庄慢慢汇聚了很多人，本地的、外来的，猎人、商人、骑士，有时候贵族也会来这里转转，小村庄就发展成为一个较大的城镇。

萨拉查顺着纳西爬出亚林娜之后，他又顺着纳西走进了这个城镇。

他变成了人形，却只会呼喊自己的名字——萨拉查。

在人类的社会里，他遭遇了很多不幸的事情，也碰上了很多幸运的事情。

在某一天，他被一个沉迷魔药的黑巫师捡到。萨拉查用麦勒狄克斯的鳞片和血作为交换，学会了人类的文字和语言，后来讨得黑巫师的欢心，又成为了他的弟子，学习了黑巫术和魔药。

黑巫师被魔咒反噬，萨拉查在次日凌晨在坩埚前找到了黑巫师的尸体。他收拾收拾房子，推开门，离开了这里。

萨拉查知道人是有姓氏的。所以在这一天，萨拉查给自己创造了一个姓氏：斯莱特林。

至此，他终于能够成功伪装成一个人类。

萨拉查还有一个秘密。

他知道戈德里克是个默然师。

这可真是一个大秘密，谁能够想象，那个阳光乐观、受人爱戴的白巫师戈德里克，竟然会是一个默然师呢？

在他第一次见到戈德里克的时候，他就感受到他身上默然兽的气息了。

毕竟黑暗总能感知到黑暗。

但戈德里克身上始终有着光明的气息。

而黑暗总是贪婪着光明。

他离开黑巫师、遇到戈德里克不久之后，便笨拙地执着地跟着戈德里克。那是他要紧紧抓住的光。

戈德里克一直将自己的默然师身份瞒得很好，萨拉查也装聋作哑地假装自己不知道，默默地守护这个秘密。

但某夜戈德里克在他面前醉酒，彻底醉了。那是他们坐在城堡的塔顶，戈德里克迷迷糊糊地变成默然兽的形态，静静地悬在半空，像是看着月亮。萨拉查感受到里面汹涌的白巫师的光明的力量，伸出手紧紧拥抱着这个默然兽。

戈德里克太好了，开朗、理智、有勇有谋，魔力强大又温柔善良。他总能和别人快乐地相处，总能照亮别人。

他曾向往萤火，如今却成为了太阳。

萨拉查多庆幸此时此刻只有他自己一个人见证。又难以想象这个男人是如何一点一点地改造自己，怎么从一个默然师变成白巫师戈德里克。

而他拥住了独属于自己的太阳，短暂地。

温暖，以及带着疼痛的温柔。

他低头亲了亲这只可爱而独特的默然兽。

萨拉查又想起那日戈德里克从腼腆的小女孩手里接过一朵百合，他给了小女孩一个大大的拥抱，然后转头露出一如既往的灿烂温暖的笑容，对他们说：“我们建一个专门给巫师的学校怎么样？我连名字都想好了，就叫霍格沃兹，怎么样？”

那日骄阳正好，日光流到戈德里克的脸上、头发上，像是发着光。

他说，好。

当然好，因为你是那么的好。

你是我的太阳。

萨拉查一生没说出自己的心意，也没说出自己的两个秘密。

他是一个麦勒狄克斯，而他将在某一天开始，永远地变成怪物。

于是在萨拉查清晰地感受到命运降临的轨迹的时候，他选择放逐自己，回到自己的家，爬上亚林娜旁边的雪山。

他望着太阳，进入永恒的冬眠。

秘密·戈德里克有两个秘密

戈德里克有两个秘密。

但他要卖个关子，他先说第二个。

他知道萨拉查是麦勒狄克斯，能变成蛇。那是一条相当漂亮的大蟒，虽然有碗口粗，但由于足够修长，视觉上仍然保留着具有美感的纤细。底色是富有光泽又具透感的墨绿色，若是他盘着不动，便像一座玉雕。最好看的要数在萨拉查的背上，沿着脊椎有一条银线，均匀纤细，宛如坠着银饰。

但他第一次见到萨拉查的时候，没有见到这份美丽。

戈德里克是贵族之子，家族德高望重。父母常带他参加各种宴会。

在一个宴会上，主办方神神秘秘地说：“我最近运气好极了，捡到一个没有危险的小怪物。他可爱极了，只是太可惜了，真的太可惜了！他会变成一个怪物！我给大家欣赏一下吧。”他调笑地面露惋惜。

他拍拍手，一个仆人抱着一个笼子走了进来，放在石桌上。

笼子很小，堪堪够一个小孩蜷在里面。小孩衣不蔽体，瘦骨嶙峋的手臂上烫着主办方的族徽。他的脸被露了出来，大眼睛里盛着迷茫的泪水。

主办方哈哈大笑，拍着笼子说：“你们看，很可爱吧？小怪物，快变，变成怪物。”

小孩半张开嘴，嘶嘶地不知道在喊什么。主办方不耐烦地举起笼子在石桌上砸了几下。小孩颤抖几下，缩成一条成人半臂长的小绿蛇。

“看到了吗？一个小怪物！”

戈德里克全程近乎冷漠地看着。母亲在他身边优雅地站立，举手掩嘴，眼里含着内敛的笑意，像一株被风吹过的柳树。

玩具展示完毕，观众们欣然鼓掌，仆人提着笼子走过戈德里克母子。

戈德里克余光瞄到那条小蛇攀上笼子，探头探脑地好奇地看着他。他从桌子上拿起一个小甜点，顺势看着那个远去的笼子。笼子里的小蛇盘起来瞧着他，然后仆人拐个弯，笼子也消失了。

这是他们的第一次见面，不过萨拉查应该不记得他了。

然后就关于戈德里克的第一个秘密了。

谁都不知道，戈德里克·格兰芬多是一个默然师。

在见到小蛇的那天晚上，戈德里克沉默地接受母亲的鞭笞，然后在城堡的后面跪了一个晚上，又继续上着规定的课程。

格兰芬多家族有着贵族的高傲和人类的劣性，他们厌恶一切未知和与巫术相关的邪恶。在暴露出魔法天赋之前，戈德里克是格兰芬多最宠爱的长子；暴露魔法天赋之后，戈德里克依旧是格兰芬多最宠爱的长子，只是在那一天之后，他忽然失去了父母的温柔和疼爱，忽然世界就对他苛刻起来。

他被严格要求着一切的行为举止，透明的镣铐无声地禁锢了他。父母的眼光永远在审查着他的方方面面，挑剔着有关暴露出他有魔法的所有可能。

他们不能接受戈德里克是一个巫师，更不能接受格兰芬多的长子是一个巫师。

戈德里克在一次罚跪中发现了毁灭的力量。

在一个平凡的深夜，戈德里克和父母住着的城堡燃起大火。

戈德里克醒来的时候，母亲面目狰狞地掐着他的脖子，背后是明亮的烟熏火燎，身影依旧像一株在火中挣扎的柳树。戈德里克挣扎着，乞求着，但母亲没有放过他。母亲的力量在今晚出奇的大，他感到窒息。在失去意识的最后几秒，他看见火势凶猛，乍亮的火光充斥了他的视界。

等他醒来，城堡和父母连在一起改称废墟。

他不愿意再回到格兰芬多，于是开始在世界冒险。但他对于魔法懵懵懂懂，只有本能，所以最令人讽刺的是，他冒险生活所依仗的，是之前在格兰芬多接受的骑士教育——他曾所厌恶的一部分。 他又拜了一个有名望的白巫师为师，把自己里里外外磨砺成一个白巫师。

再后来，他遇见了萨拉查。

他一眼认出那是他放走的小蛇。

那是他在那段时间仅剩的良知。

不过小蛇可能不认得他了。

而这一次他不想放他走了。

戈德里克一直耐心地等着陪伴着萨拉查长大、成熟、独当一面，一步一步成为闻名遐迩的黑巫师。他知道萨拉查没有羁绊，于是他创造了霍格沃兹，想要把萨拉查绑在这个世界。

他小心翼翼地照顾着小蛇，希望哪天小蛇能对他坦然地露出七寸。

但是他没想到的是，麦勒狄克斯能变成蛇，也便有了蛇的狡猾与滑不留手。萨拉查在一个隐秘的时间出逃世界，而他还没来得急说出自己的爱意。

他以为他陪他度过了那么多的冬眠，还能陪伴以后无数次的冬眠。

他在冬眠里失去了他，又在冬眠里找回了他。

他在一座雪山上第一次看到了大蟒。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2020.3.5  
> 这算个大纲文吧，其实我很想写这个梗的长篇，但是笔力不够。地名都是编的。【我真的越活越回去，文笔一年不如一年。】


End file.
